Frank West
Franklin "Frank" Wallace West Formerly an esteemed hotshot journalist up in San Fierro, Frank's career took a nosedive shortly after he was introduced to recreational Codeine use. After nearly a decade of going from rehab centre to rehab centre he finally kicked his drug habit after an impulse journey to Tibet where he learned many things from his teacher Lee Tsin Yaoi. Shedding his excess weight and re-acquainting himself with the modern world, Frank now focuses his efforts on blogging about alternative eco-friendly highs and freelance investigative journalism with his long-time friend and co-worker Rebecca Chang. While as determined as the duo are, unfortunately they always seems to be one step behind their rivals Hunter S. Thompson and Diane Nguyen. Overview Appearance Frank is a short man of average build with dyed blond hair. He tends to almost exclusively wear navy blue polo shirts and cargo shorts along with his trademark backpack which may or may not be keeping him alive. Early Life Sometime in early '''2005, '''Frank was visiting Los Santos on a business trip of sorts. After a rough day, toking up on the roof of his old van he was stumbled upon by no other than Billy Smith. While this was nothing more than a chance meeting it can be assumed that fate was responsible as the two changed eachother's lives in ways neither had previously imagined possible. Taking Billy under his wing, Frank was dead-set on finding the kid some stability. After taking him to the now-defunt homeless shelter behind The Mine, Frank quickly became determined to help Billy in whatever way possible. At some point, Billy proposed to Frank a supposedly easy security job for a fancy gathering run by Mcdermott H Beast nearby. Frank, never being the type to pass up an open bar and some pocket lining welcomed the idea with open arms but neither pair had any idea about what was in store for them. While working security, arbitrarily letting people waltz in and out the two were caught off-guard by The Man in the Silky Shirt, a mistake which ultimately led to the party turning into a bloodbath. As Frank was drawn away by the man's promises of easy money and fortune he was taken aback by distant screams followed by gunfire. Frank rushed upstairs only to be met with those he'd sworn to protect littering the floor in a twisted mess of flesh, their clothes bathed in their blood. As he stood over them, glancing up at the masked men responsible for it all as Mcdermott and Billy screamed out his name-.. he froze up. Everything around him began spinning and voices became almost completely inaudible, as the two men made short work of his pals he stumbled backwards onto the stairs seeing only a hallucination of the man in the silky shirt, beckoning him to come closer. Frank only snapped back into reality after hearing the assailant's words... "Don Romano sends his regards." Once Frank regained his composure, everything was over. The two men who had committed the atrocities barely even gave him a second thought. He felt pathetic as he asked them if he was free to go, assuring them he would forget everything he saw that night. Frank left that house a broken man, but he wasn't going to sit down and take it.